Ángeles de Eudamón
by NymphadoraLovegood
Summary: ¿Y si Simón se volvía loco, y atacaba a Thiago? ¿Y si Thiago mataba a su mejor amigo, a su hermano del alma, por accidente, para defenderse? ¿Y si Vale no se separaba de su esposo, y se quedaba a morir junto a él?


**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de CMG. Yo solo los manipulo para mi conveniencia :)**

* * *

**¿Y si Simón se volvía loco y atacaba a Thiago? ¿Y si Thiago mataba a su mejor amigo, a su hermano del alma, por accidente, para defenderse? ¿Y si Vale no se separaba de su esposo, y se quedaba a morir junto a él?**

Vale miró a Simón por última vez. Le besó sus labios fríos por última vez. Le acarició su rostro por última vez. Le dijo "Te amo" por última vez. Se recostó contra su pecho por última vez. Y cerró los ojos, por última vez.  
Por última vez, en la tierra, en el mundo, en su vida como la conocían hasta el momento.  
Y abrió los ojos, por primera vez. Lo vio, lo besó, lo acarició, se recostó contra él cerrando los ojos, y le dijo "Te amo", todo por primera vez.  
-Te estaba esperando-se limitó a contestar Simón.  
Se le veía distinto. Estaba vestido de blanco. Estaba brillante, como no lo había estado en meses. Sonreía...  
"Hacía tanto que no lo veía sonreír así", pensó Vale.  
Se miró a ella misma. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco: sencillo, corto y hermoso. Y se sentía llena de paz y felicidad. Y amor, sobre todas las cosas.  
-¿Sabías que iba a venir?-preguntó extrañada. Luego comprendió que ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba-. ¿Dónde estamos?-se animó a preguntar.  
Simón señaló a un hombrecito de blanco, que caminaba hacia ellos.  
-Él me dijo que ibas a venir-afirmó-. Pero no se dónde estamos-admitió después.  
Ambos miraron a su alrededor. Cerca había una cabaña de madera, chiquita pero pintoresca. Estaban en un prado, o eso les pareció, rodeados por montañas de nieve, y había un enorme lago a su derecha.  
-¿Tic Tac?-preguntó Vale, al reconocerlo. Lo habían visto el día que visitó la guarida.  
-Hola, chicos-los saludó-. Se preguntarán dónde están, y por qué-dijo. La pareja asintió-. Bueno, pues... están en Eudamón-les explicó con cortesía-. ¡Bienvenidos!-gritó, abriendo los brazos en forma de "Y".  
Vale y Simón intercambiaron una mirada, confusos.  
-¿Eudamón?-pudo preguntar él, pasado un poco su asombro.  
-Exacto-afirmó Tic Tac-. Eudamón... No me digan que no saben lo que es-les pidió. Aunque él sabía que ellos sabían, se hizo el que no lo sabía.  
-Sí, sabemos, gato-afirmó Vale.  
-Ah, ¿si?-preguntó el hombre de blanco, extrañado-. Y... ¿qué es?  
Los dos dudaron. No sabían exactamente la respuesta, pero Simón afirmó, ocultando toda duda:  
-Una isla... creo-reconoció después.  
-Creés-dijo el hombrecito, asintiendo con la cabeza, pensativo-. Y vos, gata-hizo énfasis en el nombre-, ¿que creés?  
-Lo mismo que él-dijo ella, seria.  
-Bueno, no sé qué es Eudamón-les mintió él-. Lo que sé, es que ahora están acá. Y la gente no llega a Eudamón porque sí, ¿o creen que cualquiera entra a Eudamón? No, señor-se contestó a él mismo, sin darles tiempo a los otros.  
-Entonces, ¿nosotros no somos cualquiera, gato?-no pudo evitar preguntar Vale, que ya se estaba impacientando.  
-No-contestó Tic Tac, negando con la cabeza-. Son especiales...  
-Cielo una vez nos dijo que éramos Casi Ángeles-le contó Simón.  
-Muy bien-admitió el hombre-. Muy bien usado el verbo "éramos".  
-¿Qué? ¿Ya no lo somos?-se extrañó Vale.  
-No, ya no son Casi Ángeles-les explicó, sonriendo divertido-. Ahora son Ángeles.  
Simón tardó un poco en comprenderlo, pero se quedó serio apenas lo hizo. Vale lo entendió enseguida, demoró unos segundos en aceptarlo y sonrió.  
-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?-le preguntó a su esposo, al ver una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.  
-No me lo merezco-dijo él, llorando-. Soy una persona horrible...  
-Mi amor, no digas eso-le pidió Vale.  
-Pero lo traicioné, traicioné a Thiago, soy una basura-lloraba Simón-. No sé que me pasó-susurró, sin entender.  
-Simón, escuchame-le pidió, ahora, Tic Tac-. Vos no lo hiciste a propósito, no eras vos-le explicó-. Jay estaba ahí, manipulándote. Pero vos no atacaste a Thiago, tranquilo.  
-Pero él no lo sabe, él me odia-gritó Simón. Se sentía muy culpable por haberse dejado influenciar por Jay.  
-Sí, lo sabe, yo soy la mejor prueba de eso-contó Tic Tac.  
-¿Vos?-preguntaron al unísono Vale y Simón, extrañados  
-Exacto-afirmó él-. Mi nombre el Bruno Simón Bedoya Agüero, hijo de Thiago y Mar... ¿Los conocen?-preguntó, como si no lo supieran.  
Tras un par de minutos que se tomaron, para asimilar que ese hombre era el hijo todavía no nacido de sus amigos, Simón preguntó, shokeado:  
-Thiago y Mar... ¿Llamaron a su hijo como yo?-no salía de su asombro.  
-En tu honor-le confirmó Bruno-. ¿Ahora me creés que Thiago te perdonó?-le preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.  
-Sí-dijo Simón, sonriendo.

Vale y Simón vivieron en la pequeña cabaña. Vivían en un paraíso permanente. Nadaban en el lago todo el día, esquiaban en las montañas nevadas de vez en cuando, recolectaban frutos de los árboles (aunque no los necesitaban: les traían una deliciosa y variada comida todos los días), y por las noches, se amaban.  
Allí vivieron toda su eternidad. Pronto, sus amigos comenzaron a juntarse con ellos. Todos dejaban su mundo para vivir en Eudamón, el paraíso. Todos dejaban de ser Casi Ángeles, y pasaban a ser Ángeles de Eudamón.


End file.
